


outside of human existing

by KhimKito



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract Existing, Death, Gen, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhimKito/pseuds/KhimKito
Summary: a story in 3 parts:1) schlatt dies2) wilbur dies3) world diesand they try to figure it out as their souls are withered by nether stars
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 1





	outside of human existing

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a ship thing!!!!
> 
> this is a translation of my 2 pm essay(you can name it this right? right?) written after the war of 16th nov  
> original text was in russian (please notice me of any grammar mistakes on Svo#1706 dont forever embarass me in the comments) and now my s/o drew an illustration and i want to share it 
> 
> https://twitter.com/chilichilinka/status/1344739776134602758  
> look at it this is everything!!! please please check it out and also follow them!!!!!!!! they're supr underrated

schlatt —  
inside everything aches, and you do not feel: fire fights fire, pains in the head distracts from pains in arms, and you are being calmed by sips themselves more that by whatever it is you're drinking. you wanted to go off with grace, right after you hollowed that pricey whisky bottle, brought on the money quackity lended you to get medicine, but nah, you lasted for longer and now you're pouring down some shit punz found in basement while doing a cleanup.  
but sips are pleasant, as well as the absolute power you have have over those people.  
tommy holds a crossbow aiming at you, but he won't shoot until you let him.  
"if i die this country goes down with me" and afterwards wilbur demands to hear your last words and you are silent because you have the absolute power over other's minds, the one wilbur does not have: their words have no effect neither on you nor them until you let it,  
and you don't even after the organs stop functioning from all the toxins.  
a laughable suicide.

wilbur —  
inside there is no pain, but you made yourself feel it along with regrets of some sort.  
everything here is ruined now: you make up a face like the end of the world wasn't your doing and the symphony was meant to be unfinished, and the note sheets were meant to be burned.  
you shed tears without any hint of sorrow, it's an overflowing thrill and there is so much of it it gushed outside.  
it seems you indeed lost your mind; waves of relief knock you down and body is numb in a bliss of lacking the realization.  
"kill me, phil, they all want you to!" you trow a glance at crowd, at tommy, and you smile because no matter how upset your speeches are, you feel the complete satisfaction  
because you have the absolute power over this country's life, the one schlatt does not.  
a graceful fail.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

it's so silly, how they died the most miserable of deaths, ultimately alone with dozens watching. those idiots won't understand either way! let them look! noone will understand him either way! the one who could died with him announcing the sunset of this world,  
and when wilbur is killed the sun finally drown and the world is ending. 

wilbur perceives the surrounding space outside of human existing: his field of view is unlimited, his sight is nonexistent. he is aware of how objects around him are there. he is aware of other's emotions, the words they're saying (without catching a meaning), and in this unknown new existence he also is aware of schlatt.  
the idyll of their silence and light touches in order to feel something familiar to their past reality is broken by nether stars and the muffed wails of souls enclosed in sands. being withered is not that painful if they don't have to tear you from the vessel your body is.  
the ghost of two leaders dissolves in the sounds of world, ending.


End file.
